comictoonanimefandomcom-20200214-history
ULTIMATE CLOCKWORK (10JACK10)
ULTIMATE CLOCKWORK: '''is the evolved form of Clockwork. '''APPEARANCE Clockwork has a large body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. He a circle on his chest, which has a clock-like in it. He has now no legs. Instead of that, he is flying by emiting a wave-like energy under him. He has a pendulum on his stomach. POWERS AND ABILITIES Ultimate Clockwork can slow down time, make time fast or stop it around himself or in the whole world and place or to the range he wants. By rotating the key on his head, Ultimate Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past or what will happen in the future to the time he wants. And he can also restore persons/objects/timelines who or which have been erased from time by rotating the key on his head. Ultimate Clockwork can travel through time, dimensions, multiverses and any timeline he wants by rotating the key on his head or by opening time portals. And he can take any person/object he wants with him by rotating the key on his head or by opening time portals, then the persons/objects who or which he thoughts about them, will travel with him. Ultimate Clockwork can create and open time and portals which is better and faster than Maltruant's. Ultimate Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest and can fire a green wave-like time energy under him which both have various effects, such as sending persons/objects into any time he wants or into any timeline he wants, changing the age of an object/person as he wants, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring persons/objects/timelines who or which have been erased from time. Ultimate Clockwork's time rays and time waves can penetrate any shield, energy attack, beam, electricity and anything because they are time rays and waves and cannot be stopped by anything even Maltruant's time rays and Time Trapper. And it is stronger than any time ray and any time energy. He is immune and invulnerable to all kinds of time powers and Chronokinesis. Ultimate Clockwork's time rays are now very strong, it is even stronger than enhanced Maltruant's(if Maltruant merged with a Mechamorph) time rays. Very simply, Ultimate Clockwork can control time as he wants and at any level he wants. Ultimate Clockwork is now physically very stronger than Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork's body is very durable and hard and it is even more durable than Maltruant's body. Ultimate Clockwork can create time bombs from the circle of his chest and with any number he wants. These time bombs have effects such as erasing any object/person/timeline he wants from time. Ultimate Clockwork think about the person or object or timeline, who or which he wants to erase, then he create the bomb and the bomb will start its work. Ultimate Clockwork can fly at very high speeds via emiting a wave-like time energy under him. WEAKNESS The use of Ultimate Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed by another Chronosapien and Eon.